


Warm to Touch

by Birds_and_Biscuits



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Exhibitionism, Foot Jobs, Interviews, M/M, Necrophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Video Cameras, no pronouns are used though, reader has a dick so take of that what you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birds_and_Biscuits/pseuds/Birds_and_Biscuits
Summary: It's been a few days since your last interview with your assigned subject, SCP-049. Last you met, he requested his allowance of D-Class specimen to be freshly deceased, such that it would be "warm". Your next interview with him is today, and you're curious to see if he's made any progress with his "cure". But SCP-049 has other things on his mind...





	Warm to Touch

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! This is the first fanfic I've ever wrote, and of course, it's nasty as fuck. I sincerely apologise.  
TW for necrophilia; the corpse used is female, and the reader has male genitalia. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Criticism is welcomed.  
Special thanks to my friend T for the proofreading and help with the summary! ♥

It had been a few days since the last interview. You had been assigned to SCP-049; a tall, brooding monster with the ability to reanimate the dead. You have experience interviewing other sentient SCPs in the past, however the facility decided that since SCP-049 was so co-operative with you the first time, you'd be the one to conduct any future interviews for the time being.

The first time was strangely relaxing; upon reading his file, you would have assumed he'd be rather vicious; manipulative, even. However, when you walked into the interview room, the doctor looked up at you with a rather calm demeanor. His gaze was gentle, full of curiosity and intrigue. It almost made you feel comfortable in his presence. 

Further interviews were rather tame; he was always welcoming to questions, and was very co-operative; you shared small banter about medicinal work as well, given your brief history working as a field medic.

The last interview however, was a little different. SCP-049 had seemed mildly uncomfortable from the second you entered the interview room; he shuffled around, twiddling his fingers. He was usually quite a still being, so watching him squirm was a little bit alarming.   
He usually requests specimens for research once the interview concludes, but this time he made sure to request that they were either freshly deceased, or for the specimen to be warm.

Why warm, you thought? Why would a body temperature matter if you were just operating on it? You already knew that he preferred alive/recently deceased bodies, as they were apparently "the easiest to work with", but... warm? SCP-049 worked in strange ways; you didn't have time to question him about it last time, as it was requested just as you were leaving.

Still, SCP-049 had been on good behaviour, so you saw to it that the request was fulfilled. You'll be meeting with him tomorrow for further questioning, so you could always ask about it later.

\-------------------

You enter the interview room, coffee in one hand, tablet in the other. It was 7am, and you didn't get much sleep last night.

You take a seat at the interview table as usual, and set your mug down as you login to your tablet. You wouldn't let anyone know, of course, that you hadn't actually had a read through the documents and interview questions for today. Not that it mattered too much, anyway. These interviews were mostly just progress logs.

SCP-049 was brought in, his usual restraints present. He was slumped over more than usual today, even more so than the last interview. As you turn to give him a brief smile, he quickly turns his head away from you.

_ Huh? _ _   
_ _ That's not a normal reaction. _

_ Did I... Do something to upset him? _

You frown, pondering to yourself as the guards chain him to the table, then exit the room.

_ No matter. It was probably nothing. _

"SCP-049... Nice to see you again," you say, "is something the matter?"

The plague doctor twiddles his thumbs, visibly uncomfortable; similar to the last time you saw him.

"Hello, doctor," he responds, "No.... nothing is wrong. I'm just a little... restless, perhaps."

His response causes you mild alarm; you're not aware of any changes to his containment, or haven't been told about any new breakthroughs in his "cure"; for all you know, nothing could possibly be causing him to be upset.

Still, as concerned as you are, it's not on protocol to ask an SCP about its feelings unless necessary.

"Right," you state, "as much as I'd like to probe you on that, we do need to get to the questioning. Are you ready to start?"

049 tilts his head downwards, averting eye contact once more. "I suppose that would be appropriate," He says.

"Okay, so I'm first going to have to ask you for an update,” you start, “How is your… cure coming along? Have you made any significant progress?”  
You open up your tablet to the notepad, crossing off the first question.

049 doesn’t respond.

“SCP-049?” You ask, “Would you rather we leave this for another day? I can tell you’re not really feeling it right now.”  
049 perks up immediately, “No, no. I’m fine, I’m just…” he pauses, “The sedative your guards have given me is still wearing off. I’ll be fine to continue.”

You raise an eyebrow at the blatant lie. The sedatives used to transport SCP-049 were rather weak; they would last for 30 minutes or less, enough to get him into his restraints, nothing more.

“Uh, sure,” You say, “Could you answer the question, then? How are you progressing in terms of your research?”  
SCP-049 glances up at you, his eyes lidded. “I have not had a lot of progress, admittedly. I have been… finding it difficult to focus.”

You feel a pit in your stomach as his eyes meet yours. You quickly glance down to note his response.  
What is _ wrong _ with 049 recently? Off-topic questions aren’t allowed, but the SCP’s current mental state seems to be abnormal… _ Perhaps it’d be best to probe him on the topic, after all _, you think to yourself. You set your tablet down at the table, and lean forward slightly.

“SCP-049, is something the matter?” You ask, “You’re acting rather strange. Is there something we can do to help you?”  
049 stares at you, his expression the same as before. He leans forward as well, mimicking your positioning and closing in on the little personal space you have.

“I assure you, doctor… Nothing is wrong,” he asserts, “I am merely finding it difficult to concentrate at the moment.”

You back off a little, intimidated by his approach. “Right,” you splutter, “Right. Sure, if you say so.”

A rather awkward silence now filled the air; you take a sip of your lukewarm coffee, and pick up your tablet once again.

“Okay… so as always, I’m required to ask you how your previous specimen helped with your research this week. Did the specimen we gave you suffice?” You ask, looking back up at him.

He turns away once more, causing your brow to furrow. No response.

“SCP-049, if you aren’t going to be co-operative today, we can leave it for when you’re feeling up to it.” You sigh. “You won’t get any specimens for the next week if we don’t finish this interview, however.”

049 stayed silent for a moment, before looking up at you with a strong, piercing gaze.

“The specimen helped me focus, but that is all I am willing to say on the matter. I requested it be disposed of the next day.”

_ … Huh? _

You sit there in silence, eyebrows raised. Maybe you should have read the documents last night after all.

“You…” you stutter, “You did what? Did you not even attempt to operate on it? And what do you mean it helped you focus?” You had gone off track from the interview questions, but this was more important right now.

SCP-049 turns towards you, keeping eye contact. “I told you… I needed it to help me focus.”

Your expression furrows once more. “I’m not sure I understand what a warm corpse could do to help you focus, SCP-049.” You think to yourself, _ perhaps the warmth was for something else? Was it uncomfortable to work on cold corpses? But if he wasn’t operating on them, then what would he… _

_ Oh. _

_ Oh dear lord. _

049 leans forward, his fingers interlaced, holding his head. “We all have urges, doctor, and I couldn’t focus until I was … shall I say, relieved of them.” He blinks slowly, his expression turning dark. “Take of that as you wish.”

You sit there in stunned silence.

Not only did you just learn that SCP-049 could feel … desire, but that SCP-049 had used the previous specimen for such activities.

It was a disgusting thought, to think of SCP-049 bent over a freshly deceased D-class, fucking it until he felt complete. A revolting thought, to think that SCP-049 most likely was … anatomically correct, due to this request.  
What was even more revolting, however, was that you could feel your jeans tighten in response.

“S-say again?” You stuttered, gripping your tablet a little bit tighter.

SCP-049 must have noticed your discomfort, as he lets out a low chuckle in response. “I’m no longer allowed live subjects, so I do what I must, doctor. Surely you can’t blame me for this.”

You turn your gaze to your tablet, wondering whether or not this needed to be recorded.

…

You decide that it’s best left off the record for now.

“R-right… Okay,” you say, “Shall we uh, move on then? Let’s see, is there anything else...”

Before you can even open your mouth again, you hear a low hum from 049. “Are you sure you’re finished, doctor? You didn’t record my response just now.” His voice sounded smug; if he had a mouth, it would definitely be sporting a rather wide grin. “Are you sure you don’t want to know more? More about the D-class, or about the… activity itself?”  
You can’t help but avert eye contact when he brings up that last part.

“Ah… Is it too embarrassing to think about, doctor? About me indulging in such a sinful activity?”  
Before you can even mutter another word, you feel a foot between your legs. You let out a yelp, immediately covering your mouth as 049’s boot rests on your cock through your jeans. You bend over in response, immediately clutching your legs shut as he pushes down.

“Doctor…” 049 hummed, “are you listening? I’m about to give you valuable information; you’ll want to be writing it down.”

You swear under your breath, picking up the resting tablet with your shaky hands. You grip a little tighter as 049 presses down on your cock once again.

“Now, now… when your guards delivered the corpse, it was freshly deceased. A shame I wasn’t the one to do it, really…” He muses, watching you type down as little detail as you can in your notes. “She was a fine specimen; perfectly healthy, no internal damage. Short, blonde hair… rather petite. She was pretty, as well… and had some fine features.”  
SCP-049 gently moves his foot up, then back down again. The friction from your jeans causes you to wince in pain, causing 049 to stop for a moment.   
“Perhaps you should make this easier for yourself, doctor.” 049’s boot glides onto your beltline, where he gently nudges the buckle. “I’ll wait until you’re ready.”

_ I shouldn’t be doing this, _ you think to yourself. You know it’s against foundation procedures. _ You could be demoted, or even terminated. _ But at this point, you can’t help but move one hand under the table quietly and undo your jeans and belt, pulling your cock out from your underwear. You move your hand back up and lean into the table, making sure the security camera can’t see anything at all.

“Right, right…” You glance over at 049, who is still sitting in the same position, albeit leaning forward a little more. His expression was almost unreadable, but you could just about make out his half-lidded eyes piercing into you. “Okay, so… How did you feel once you, uh… received your delivery?”

SCP-049 leaned back, pushing his boot directly against your now bare skin. You can’t help but grind forward as he pushes against the tip. You inhale sharply and bite your cheek as he continues to rub his boot across the tip of your cock, grinding it back and forth.

“I naturally was relieved to see you’d granted my request,” He says, “Naturally, I took the corpse to my relaxation chambers, as I tend not to be bothered when I reside there. I did consider toying with it, however I only had a limited time before pallor mortis occurred; a stiff body would be less enjoyable… less realistic, perhaps, is a better way to describe it.”

049’s boot pressed down, pushing your cock down with it. He continued the same rubbing motion across its entirety, causing you to bite down even harder. 049 lets out a wistful sigh.

“Did you catch all of that, doctor?” He asks, a smug tone. “Make sure to write every last detail; we wouldn’t want to have to do this same interview again now, would we?”

You wanted to kick him for being such a tease, but you were already rather close to climax. You focus all of your energy on shakily typing the past few sentences into the tablet, jolting every time his boot rubbed against the tip again. You try your best not to let a single sound escape from you.

“The next part, doctor, Is pretty self explanatory,” 049 states, “I simply lay it down on its back, legs in the air, and pushed myself inside of it. It wasn’t as warm as I’d have hoped, but it was better than a cold body, I suppose.”  
He takes his leg away for a moment and readjusts his position, leaning forward once more.   
You look back up at him with pleading eyes; you’re close, so close. _ Oh god, don’t stop now, _ you think to yourself. _ Can’t take it. Please... _   
“Please,” you mutter, “please continue. We’re n-nearly… nearly done.”

SCP-049 lets out a chuckle, moving his leg back up and resting his boot on your cock once more.

“Of course, doctor,” He says, “I wouldn’t want to prolong this interview anymore than necessary, of course.”  
He pushes down hard against you, grinding up and down. It would definitely be painful if you weren’t already so close to orgasm; all you can focus on is how amazing it feels to be touched by another, and how desperately you want him, how much you ache for release. The tip of his boot drags across your shaft as you desperately try not to let out a moan.

“As I was saying… I immediately inserted myself into it, pushing myself deep into its hole. I was so desperate for pleasure, doctor… I couldn’t help myself. I pounded into it, each thrust bringing me closer to release…”

You could feel 049’s voice fading into blurriness as he quickened his motions, bringing you so, so close. You could taste blood in your mouth from where you’d bitten through your cheek in desperation. You can’t think; the only thing on your mind is 049. His voice gently vibrated through your ears, only making you feel more and more ecstatic. You couldn't make out the words too well, but every syllable brought you closer and closer to climax.

“Doctor…” 049 cooed, moving the tip of his boot back up to the head of your cock, rubbing it in a circular motion, as if coercing you. “Isn’t it about time we finish up?”

Those words were all you needed to hear, as you grind yourself into him once more. Your vision goes white as he pushes you into orgasm. You buckle down, legs giving out beneath you as you clench desperately onto the tablet.  
Cum spurts out onto your chest and onto the tip of his shoe, causing you to hurriedly retrieve a tissue from your coat pocket once you come around. You attempt to catch your breath, as you set the tablet down for a moment, wiping yourself with your free hand and taking a nonchalant sip of coffee with your other. 049 moves his leg back to underneath him. You can hear your heart pounding in your ears.

“You’re… right,” You breathed, “It’s about time to wrap up, yes.” You pocket the tissue, and zip your jeans up skillfully with one hand as you type up as much as 049’s words as you can remember. “So, afterwards… you ordered the body to be discarded? Did you not want to study it afterwards?”  
SCP-049 shrugged. “I can only cure the recently deceased, and I wanted to rest afterwards. I simply did not have the time nor energy to work on it.”   
“Right,” you murmur while typing, “That’s understandable, I guess.” 

049 leans back, folding his arms. “Are we done for today, doctor?” He asks.

You nod, writing up the last few words, and sign out of your tablet. “Yes,” you respond, “I’d say it was a rather successful interview. I look forward to seeing you next week, SCP-049.”

You stand up out of your chair, and press the intercom button next to the door. “We’re all finished up in here. Fetch the sedatives, please.”  
You glance back to 049, who has not moved from his chair. “I expect a great reward from this, doctor.” He states, looking up at you, “Perhaps you could visit me yourself... I promise to be gentle.”

You look away, pushing your glasses up instinctively. “Ah, perhaps…” you hint, “I’ll see what I can do, SCP-049. You can expect a fair compensation, however.”

You adjust your tie and button up your coat as the guards enter the room. You take one last glance back before you leave, watching the SCP stand up and slouch, as the scent of lavender fills the air once more.


End file.
